


My Year, Your Year

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Sectumsempra Scars, Time Travel, ficlet requests, i don't know if i really have anything else lmao, kind of lmao, sectumsempra angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: hey! I saw your requests were open and I'm obsessed with time travel and drarry so could you please write something – anything really about it? Thanks!__Or, in which Harry get knocked into the past by a spell and wakes up in the hospital wondering where his husband's ring went.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 22
Kudos: 472





	My Year, Your Year

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Harry ducked and rolled to dodge the spell careening his way. He skid on his feet, successful, and looked back over his shoulder to see Draco. His heart jumped nearly out of his chest. Draco was vulnerable and about to get hit in the altercation. 

And what was Harry supposed to do, just  _ let _ his husband get hit with some unidentified curse? 

So without hesitation, Harry threw all of his weight into his run and pushed Draco out of the way just in time, even though it meant he got hit with the curse himself. 

The next thing he knew was blinking awake beneath bright lights. Usually, when coming out of an injury, he would wake up in St. Mungo's confused as to why he was there, but this one hadn't seemed to affect his memory too much at all. He knew for sure what had happened and why he was in the hospital. 

Groaning lightly, Harry sat up. Looking down across his body, he didn't seem to be too injured at all. Which didn't make a lot of sense. 

And far more peculiarly, Draco wasn't in the room. Ever since before they had started dating, if Harry was in St. Mungo's for any reason, Draco was there, worried sick and ready to start yelling about how Harry needed to be safer. 

It was about ten minutes after he woke up that Draco walked in in his auror robes, a paper cup of tea in his hand. 

"Oh, you're awake. Finally. Honestly, Potter, leave it to you to somehow get knocked unconscious for hours by a dementor's presence." He walked closer to Harry, coming to stand by his side. 

Harry tried to combat the confusion. Maybe he had been hit harder than he thought. There wasn't any dementor that had been in that fight and did Draco just call him....Potter? 

"Did you just call me Potter?" 

Draco's eyebrows lifted. "Yes, Potter, that is in fact your name." 

Still confused, Harry gave Draco a once-over, trying to figure everything out. And his eyes caught on something: his left ring finger was bare. "Draco, what the hell happened to your ring?" 

"My ring?" Now confused himself, Draco looked down at his hands. "Potter, I've never worn a ring in my life." 

"Uh," Now Harry was starting to get angry. "Yes, you idiot, I distinctly remember putting one on your finger in our bed at 10:03 PM, as you so often like to remember, on May 7, 2003. And then I distinctly remember putting a different ring on your finger in front of all of our gathered friends and family and the press at a lovely spring wedding in the Manor gardens on April 29, 2004. Did you seriously lose it?" 

Draco blinked at him. "Okay, apparently, Potter,  _ you _ are the one that has  _ lost it _ . Firstly, I don't know what you're talking about about any of that, but, more importantly, it's March 2001. I'm going to get a mediwitch in here to look you over again." 

Just as Draco started to walk off, Harry lunged forward and grabbed his hand. "Wait, did you say I'm in here because I passed out because of a dementor?" 

Looking exasperated, Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter." 

He got quiet a moment. "Oh, fuck. I remember that happening. You teased me for months. Draco, I was hit with a spell because I was pushing you out of the way. It's August 2006. I think whatever I got hit with caused me to time travel." 

Now, Draco's face fell flat. "Time travel. Seriously, Potter? And, what, you're trying to tell me that you're from a future in which you and I are...married?" He looked like he was going to laugh just considering it. 

"Yes. We're going to have to figure out how to get me back." 

"And what evidence do you have, Potter?" 

Sitting back, Harry thought for a moment. "If it really is March 2001...." Reaching out a hesitant hand, Harry trailed a fingertip along Draco's chest on the outside of his clothes. "How would I know where your sectumsepra scars are if I've never seen you shirtless since that day? Because at this point, I wouldn't have. And I didn't know that they even existed, that the scars are even that bad, because the first time we got naked together, I couldn't even have sex with you because I was crying too hard and feeling too guilty. That would have been...." He thought for a moment. "Around February 2002, probably." 

He dropped his hand, leaving Draco stunned. He took a deep breath. "And I know your nightmares of the war mainly revolve around Nagini and being cruicoed and me dying--the last one which you wouldn't admit until we were already engaged. And, let me see, your gay sexual awakening was me being a parsletongue, and your dream house-- _ which I bought you, by the way, you're welcome _ \--has a potions lab, and you want to name our child Scorpius--which, atrocious, by the way. Why don't you just listen to me and we could name him Sirius because it still fits with the constellations and then we get to name him after someone important to me. Also, you still secretly keep chocolate frog cards and you hate wine even though that always surprises everyone and--" 

Draco held out a hand to stop him. "Okay, I believe you," he whispered. "I'm going to...go find Hermione and the other Unspeakables. See if they can get you back." 

Harry just nodded and Draco walked out of the room. 

After taking a moment to detour to a breakdown in the bathroom because he couldn't process all of that shit right now, Draco did just as he said. And within the hour, the Unspeakables said that they had done it and Potter-- _ his _ Potter--would wake up soon. 

__________

Harry blinked open his eyes to the bright lights of St. Mungos. Not feeling too bad, just a little queasy, he slowly sat up and saw Draco sitting by the bed next to him, looking worried and slightly angry. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

"A dementor. Do you remember?" Was all Draco said. 

After thinking for a moment, Harry nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy, I remember, go ahead, make fun of me." 

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Just be more careful, Harry, yeah?" 

Giving him a weird look, Harry said, "Did you just call me Harry?" 

"Yeah, I..." Draco shifted. "I was thinking that since we've been auror partners for about two years, maybe we should try and be...friends." 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, okay, Draco. Been a long time coming, but I'll take it. Absolutely. Gladly. Friends."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that when Harry wakes back up again in the future, he is fine. Ok, he and draco are both fine lmao  
> ___  
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
